Shiver
by beautymarked
Summary: Logan has feelings for Rory, and she has feelings for him. How does a friendly outing turn into an eventful evening? Read to find out! Part 3 of 5
1. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, too bad!

A/N: This story is based on the song Shiver by Maroon 5, hence the title of the story. About four chapters to come- so please enjoy!!!!!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know its true_  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Logan sat at his desk in the news room frowning. He was completely confused with Rory. One minute she seemed interested- despite her constant bitterness he could see she liked him- the next she was like a freaking remake of Frankenstein's monster on a bad day. She'd be yelling at him for his dumb stunt he pulled in class then got her grandfather to betroth them. He just couldn't figure her out. He did know one thing; he wanted her to like him because he liked her. She was beautiful and could definitely give him a run for his money, so to speak.

She wasn't interested in how much money he had, or what he wore, she seemed to enjoy his company, when he wasn't embarrassing her, when he was normal everyday Logan. Too bad that his cocky, arrogant self came out at the worst possible moments. The girl was like a lie detector- she could tell what his intentions were before he even implied them.

Logan looked up for a brief moment to see Rory storm into the office hair thrown up in a messy bun, jeans, turtle neck and rosy cheeks. She was absolutely adorable- if only she knew that. He returned his eyes to his computer screen and began to type away causing Rory to glance over occasionally.

He didn't want to be distracted today, not when Doyle was hounding him to include an article in the paper- and she was a distraction. He glanced towards her once more and saw her face contorted in a look of disgust as she read something on her screen. Even when she was disgusted she was beautiful- this had to stop, Rory Gilmore was driving him crazy!

As he was about to shut down his programs he noticed a message pop up on the screen.

**RGilmore: So when did you want the wedding? I was thinking early summer.**

Logan blinked as he read the message- blinked furiously is more like it. She had played a prank on him; he could tell by the way she smirked when she sent the message. He found himself smirking at her humorous attempt to beat him and decided to play along.

**LHuntzberger: I'm sorry, but I can't marry you- you're too smart for me and my playboy antics!**

The smirk dripped from her lips like ice cream in the hot summer sun. She was frowning now; her joke had been found out. She smirked once again at the next message she sent.

**RGilmore: I can deal with them. I just can't believe you are breaking off our engagement. I mean, I thought you loved me! Is there another woman?**

Logan laughed loudly as he read her frantic comment. She was so cute when she joked and when she thought she had the last word.

Rory looked over as Logan laughed; she smiled to herself and tightened her ponytail as she waited for his response. Two minutes- nothing, she looked over to his desk and he was gone. She sighed as she turned back to her computer but instead found Logan sitting on the edge like a little kid at the doctor's office.

"Ah! Logan! God you scared me!" she shouted at the surprise.

"Wow, I was going for surprised you because you couldn't wait to see me again since I had left my post," he smirked as his eyes flashed wildly before her.

"Riiight. So my dear, dear fiancé who is breaking up with me, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me tonight on a little excursion of the town- you know coffee, hamburgers, Ben and Jerry's, a few movies like Willy Wonka," he smiled at her again as her jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Do you stalk me on weekends? Because you just described me and my mom's Friday night ritual," she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, I don't stalk you- as much as you like to believe I do, but I could if that turns you on," his eyebrows stood suggestively and he stood up from her desk.

"Uh, you know what, it doesn't,"

"So how about it? Coffee, dinner, movie? Yes no?"

"I don't know, I have a paper due next week," she lied. Truth be told, she was attracted to Logan and wasn't too sure what would come of being alone with the guy.

"Come on, live on the edge and save it for tomorrow," he grabbed her hand as he pulled her to her feet and grabbed her jacket. She shrugged easily into it.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry and don't want to run into Doyle- I saw something involving him and a tiny robe I wish I could forget,"

"Disgustingly kinky," he said contorting his face. He softened his expression and held out his arm for her. She took it hesitantly and walked with him to a small black sports car. Oh what a day this would be.


	2. That was Fun

**A/n: A reminder, that this is the second installment of five chapters… I hope you enjoy this one- maybe even some action will happen!**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_You chew me up and spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me I look at you_

_Neither of us knows what to do_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Where did you have in mind?" Rory asked as they sped from the parking lot in Logan's hot, black sports car.

"Well, that's a surprise," he gave her an exaggerated wink and turned his attention back to the road.

They sat in silence which was driving Rory insane, "Can I turn on the radio?"

"No! Don't touch it, it mustn't be touched!" he said dramatically.

"Okay then," she said, cowering slightly. He began to laugh at her obedience and when she insisted on him telling her why he was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop.

"I was just kidding you know. What's a car without radio?" Logan asked switching on to his favourite station.

"I like this song," Rory chimed in while 'California' by Phantom Planet played from the stereo. "It's my happy song. When I'm stressed out I like hearing it, its like some kind of bubble of happiness or something," she smiled energetically and hummed along to the lyrics.

"You are too cute for your own damn good," he said half seriously, edging it with a slight chortle.

"And you are too secretive for your own good!" she winked at him and turned to look out the window. The scenery was pleasant as they drove past trees and parks filled with college kids that were too playful and too rambunctious for class.

"We're here," he said, Rory turned her head to see their destination. Pleasantly surprised, she hopped out of the car and ran inside. The coffee shop was quaint, but filled with a certain creativity that made Rory want to come here more often.

Logan followed slowly, chuckling to himself about her excitement over a silly, little coffee shop. Though he did know she would enjoy the place so he was glad his assumptions were correct. He entered the coffee shop and saw her jumping up onto a stool and inhaling the scent of her coffee.

"Watch out Ace, you don't want to burn your nose," he said as he took the seat next to her. She glared at him before taking a sip and letting a deep sigh escape her throat. Logan ordered the same and took a sip, also sighing with delight. Not many knew he was a coffee addict as well and he wasn't about to hide it from her.

"Was it good for you?" she asked. He was so surprised by her sexual reference he nearly spit out his coffee.

"Wow Ace, I think it would have been even better if I was drinking you instead," he winked at her and turned back to his coffee, draining it upon entrance.

"I'm impressed Huntz, can I call you Huntz?" she asked batting her curled eyelashes at him. He smiled and nodded before she continued, "Like I was saying, Huntz, I'm impressed with your knowledge. Are you like my male equivalent? Please tell me you have a reading fetish," her eyes were pleading, sparkling a cerulean blue and dancing as she took in his appearance.

"Well love, excuse me for stealing Finn's word here, I do have a love for literature, although I don't want it to get around. So let's keep it on the DL like Snoop says," he winked at her and she burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you just referenced a rapper with a straight face. I seriously wish I had that one on tape so I could show my mother. I'm pretty sure she'd adore you."

"Wow, already talking about introducing me to the mother. We must be getting serious, but then again I did just break off our engagement. Maybe we should call it on again?"

"Oh, but then I wouldn't get to seduce you into marrying me. And I was so hoping to be like one of those gold-digging beauties you only see in the movies. You're crushing me Huntz, and it hurts real bad!" she put a mocking hand to her heart and wiped away at a fake tear.

"Oh Ace, you can seduce me anytime!"

"Good to know…so…what movie did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something corny, but cute… Something along the lines of…"

"Well just spit it out already!" she shouted with a smile.

"Fiesty…I like that. Anyways, how about we see The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

"I never took you for a chick flick lover, but I have been wanting to see that movie…" she contemplated for moment and then broke into a smile, "sounds good Huntz!"

"Why thank you. And as far as chick flicks go, and I'll deny this if ever asked again, I think they're cute. I'm a romantic at heart, what can I say," he shrugged his shoulders and began on his second cup of coffee.

"Okay, so are we ready to blow this coffee shop and get on with the movie, or are you planning on sitting here for the rest of the day?" she asked, ordering a last cup of coffee and standing up.

He took a final sip, paid the bill and stood up from his stool. "You chariot awaits love," he said and took her hand to lead her to the car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That was seriously one of the best movies I have ever seen in my entire life!" Rory cried, wiping some tears from her eyes as they left the theatre.

"I was hoping it had more mocking potential. Damn that movie and its goodness." He looked down at his feet and began to fiddle around.

"What is it Huntz? Are you afraid I'm going to tell someone you cried during that movie when Bailey died? Because seriously, that was soooo sad," she said loudly. He gave her a stern look with a "shushing" motion and she began to laugh.

"It's not funny. Rory, be quiet. I don't want it to get around that I liked that movie. I have a reputation to uphold," he whispered, leading her from the theatre.

"Don't tell me to be quiet. You couldn't make me shut up even if you tried, and why would you want to?" she asked with a challenge.

"To do this," he said, capturing her lips with his own and pressing her into the wall behind them.

They broke apart a few moments later and she blinked furiously. "Uh, wow. Okay… that's a good reason to get me to stop talking. An awful good one," she laughed nervously and continued, "You know, I think you've found the secret of shutting me up Huntz I-," and he crashed his lips to hers again, this time, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance that she was all too happy to approve him.

He pulled away this time and sighed, "Sorry, you were rambling."

"No need to apologize. It was…fun…"

"Yeah, fun… So shall we move onto dinner?"

"I have another idea," she said mischieviously and hopped into the drivers side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as she sped down the road, back to Yale.

"You'll see," she winked and turned back to the road, laughing to herself.

What a date this was turning out to be!


	3. Your Just So You

A/n: Thanks for the reviews… I'm sorry that last chapter took so long… There's only two more chapters after this, and granted I've set this chapter up for the next, but we'll see what happens! And now for part 3!

_

* * *

There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

* * *

Rory pulled the sleek car into a quaint parking lot with a building in front of it that read "Frank's Pizza" and turned off the engine.

"Come on Logan, you know not to keep a hungry Gilmore from her food," she said grabbing his hand as they left the car and dragged him into the pizza parlor. They stepped into the surprisingly clean place and took a seat at a booth near the window. Logan shrugged off his jacket and took a look around.

"Not bad," he said leaning onto the table. Rory watched him carefully as he approved the parlor and was absolutely giddy when he did. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand filled with excitement.

"This is seriously the best pizza ever," she turned contemplative as if making some sort of list in here head, "yeah definitely beats the pizza in my hometown." She smiled at him and all he could do was smirk.

"And you look like a girl that enjoys her pizza," he added teasingly watching her expression turn from one of acceptance to one of embarrassment.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked with flush of her cheeks.

"I just meant you know what you like, it's refreshing and adorable," he replied smoothly with a wink.

Disbelieving him, she replied, "I bet. So, about that kiss…" she paused waiting for him to pick up the conversation.

"Don't overanalyze it Rory. I kissed you, you kissed back. Take it as this: I like you, I think you like me and we should just see what happens from here instead of analyzing and scrutinizing over every, itty, bitty detail! Okay?"

"You're so goddamn cocky Huntz," she used his nick name like it was a plague coming from her lips. "What makes you think I like you, or that I want to see where this goes? How do you know I wasn't going to say 'that kiss was a mistake' or 'it was just some silly thing that happened'?" she was flushed crimson with anger as he'd baited her once again.

"You really want to know how I can tell you like me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she said composing herself and leaning back in the booth. She was slightly taken back when he rose from his side and scooted in beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked pushing away from him.

"Showing you how I know," and with that he captured her lips with his own and felt her tense slightly. The tension almost immediately released as she fought back at him to gain control of the kiss, but that was exactly what he wanted. He already knew she liked him; she just had to realize it herself. She heard a throat clear and broke away from his quickly.

"Uh, are you ready to order?" a freckled teenage girl asked, popping her gum.

"A pepperoni pizza please. Make it an extra large," Rory replied and turned her attention to Logan. Waiting for the girl to leave Rory began to chew on her bottom lip. "Shit I do like you!" she threw her head down on the table and slowly slid down.

"What are you doing Ace?" he asked with a chortle.

"Trying to hide," she replied easily and sat up, staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so," he singsonged, and pulled her in to lean on him.

"You are infuriating, you know that?" she asked looking up at him. She gave him a kiss to his jaw and settled back against him.

"I know," he said with a slight chuckle and then turned serious again. "We're having a party at our dorm this weekend, Colin, Finn and I, you in?"

"Which day?"

"Friday."

"I have dinner with my grandparents that night. I could come after I guess," she said reasoning.

"I'll come with you and we can drive to my place right after," he said.

"I really don't think I want to face Emily Gilmore right now. Not when this is so new, hell, we don't even know what we are. If you come, that just sets us up for the wedding plans and invitations the next time you come. And hell, you really want to meet my mom?" she asked in a ramble.

"You know what, I don't really care what they all say, albeit your mom's opinion does kind of matter seeing as how close you two are, but other than that, those society people don't really affect me anymore. I'm totally use to them by now!" he said with a smile.

"I guess so. Hey, it's better than coming to my hometown, which would truly be scary for you. All of the boyfriends I've had, a whole two, have been from Stars Hollow, maybe not Jess, but he did live there, hey maybe you should meet my mom and Luke before meeting my grandparents," she said in a ramble of sorts.

"Uh Ror, first who's Luke, secondly I've already met your grandparents and thirdly, its all up to you who I meet first."

"In that case, I do think it should be Luke and mom you meet first. Their approval is what counts, not that I'd stop whatever we have just because they don't like you. But maybe they will like you, I have no idea," she said this time trying to calm herself down.

"Rory, calm down. It's okay, I'll just be myself and everything will be fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered, but he heard her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh never mind, I'm not in the mood to argue with you," she said and leaned her body away from him to stare out the window.

"You can't ever let things be can you? What, so now I can't be myself? I thought that's what you liked about me? God Rory, why can't you just stop being difficult!" he screamed at her staring a hole into the back of her head.

"Oh so you want to do this now then? Okay, you can't be yourself because frankly Logan, I think you're an ass. Despite my feelings for you, you're an arrogant prick who can't seem to notice anyone else's needs but your own. You use your charm to get what you want and I don't even know when you're sincere. So I apologize if I'm hesitant in going into this relationship with you with a blindfold and absolutely no idea which direction we're going in!"

"Huh? Is that what you think? You think I don't care about you? Do you think this is all some elusive way to get you into my bed, some form of trickery? Rory, I don't need to trick women into my bed, nor have I ever. Why would I do that to someone? Am I really that heartless to you?" he asked, his expression drained and she could tell she'd struck a nerve.

"God, why is it anytime we have a decent conversation it turns into an argument and your fucking playboy antics and bedroom history always come up?" she was fuming mad now and was ready to push him from the seat.

They were starting to attract the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant and the staff at the counter. They were completely oblivious to them, however, and continued on with their battle.

"Lorelei," he spit it at her and continued, "My sleeping history is just that, in the past and is unimportant to us now. Who cares what's happened, I'm with you now. And so what if we have no idea of where this goes? Rarely in life do we know what's going to happen to us, it just does. So get off your high horse and level with me for a moment. Do you even want to try to be in a relationship?"

His eyes were still set with fire, burning bright with passion and ready to strike if need be. Hers were just as crystal clear, blazing a blue he'd never seen before. If he hadn't been so mad he actually would have kissed her right there, ravaged her and been quite pleased about it.

"Yes," she said meekly turning her head to the ground.

"What?" he asked, unsure of what she was referring to.

"Yes, I do want a relationship with you, despite my better judgment. Maybe we should hold off with meeting my family though. Just until we figure out what we're doing here," she said, motioning a hand between the two of them.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," he said with a smirk.

"You're insufferable," she whispered, leaning in to him for a kiss.

"Would you want me any other way?" he asked with amusement.

"I don't think so," she said softly and pressed her lips into his. A good minute later she rested her head back on his shoulder, only to move it when their pizza arrived.

"Wow, fighting works up an appetite," she said digging into her pizza slice.

"So do other things," he winked at her playfully and she could only smirk back.

* * *

After they finished their pizza, Logan drove them back to Rory's apartment and walked her to her door. They stood their silently, just staring at each other fondly as Rory decided what she wanted.

"So, maybe you're in the mood to watch a movie?" she asked turning to unlock her door.

"You know I'd love to, but against popular belief I do have an early class I should go to. How about we do lunch tomorrow or something?" he asked casually, leaning against her doorframe.

"Alright then, I have a class at ten, but it's only an hour, so I guess twelvish?" she replied grabbing onto the front of his leather jacket.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up here then," he said and waited for her to nod. "Well good night Ace," he said and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"What was that?" she asked as he began to retreat down the corridor.

"A good night kiss," he replied with a smirk.

"After all the kisses we've shared tonight, you want to end with that? And I thought you were a Casanova, shame on you!" she said, giving him her own smirk.

"Well if you beg like that, how can a guy resist?" he smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around her lower back and neck. He dipped her back and wriggled his eyebrows before connecting his lips to hers in heated kiss, a version much like their argument that night. It was filled with feelings of love, hate, care, like, disgust, passion and desire. As they broke apart, Rory panted for air as he steadied her to a standing position. "Night Ace," he said and sauntered down the hall with a smile across his face.

"Rory stared after him murmuring to herself, "That little charmer," and turned around herself to go into her apartment and dream sweetly.

**

* * *

A/n: Quick poll, should I include the dinner and party, or end it before then? Remember, this all has to fit in the next two chapters!**


End file.
